


Broken parts

by Cyberbandit



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Bottom Jesse McCree, Drama, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Sad, Slow Burn, Smut, Violence, they never joined overwatch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10130225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberbandit/pseuds/Cyberbandit
Summary: After the death Of Genji, hanzo is left broken and hoping that he could somehow be put back together. Just when he's about to give up, he meets a strange man at a diner who could possibly be the solution. But there's one problem. He won't stay in japan forever.





	

The screeching of tires and the pounding of rain clouded the Mind of Hanzo shimada. Adrenaline rushed through his veins, making each and every beat of his heart feel like earth’s core. The only thing that kept him warm in the crisp cold weather at that moment. Of course, he could not directly feel the rain. He could imagine what it felt like however. Tiny little droplets painting his skin like an ink wash painting. He could imagine that. He could settle on that thought, and pretend that everything around him was just an illusion. But he couldn’t. Not when the car was shaking, and the sirens were throbbing like angry hornets. Especially not when his brother was unconsciousness on the gurney right next to him, with an inhuman pigment staining his skin. Hanzo looked away, fighting off the sensation of his throat tightening. He disregarded the EMT, who fluttered around the back of the ambulance mindlessly. 

Hanzo was in the emergency room, feeling a sense of vertigo run down his spine. He looked around for the smallest of comfort, but to no avail did he find anything. Everyone in the ER was either crying or staring blankly into the nothingness of the baby blue wall. People he hadn’t even known or seen had completely forgotten the concept of holding it in. Here people didn’t have to hold in the tears. It was bravery, or rather, it did not hinder them. Either way, hanzo knew neither of these when it came to crying. His pride held him on a leash, threatening to suffocate him if he even so tried to let a tear roll. So he didn’t. He sat there, holding the weight of the world on his shoulders with an emotionless mask worn tightly around him. 

The kind doctor looked at him sadly, beckoning him to come closer. Hanzo sighed, walking with forced composure. Pretending as if nothing concerned him. All the tear- ridden eyes in the room skirted toward him immediately, some casting apologetic looks, while others felt a morbid curiosity to keep watching. 

“Mr. Shimada. Your brother is in critical condition. We’re not sure what’s going to happen, but we’re trying our best to keep him stable. He wants to see you. “ Her voice was dry. Hanzo looked at her coldly. As he walked into the room, a terrible air punished his skin. There was no rain. There were no tires. No noise to remind him that he was still on earth. Except for a recurring beep, and if he listened closely, shallow breathing. 

The face of his brother was scarred from the time he tried to kill him. His face was drowned, and an awful light blue. Genji was dying. This time, he’d be gone for good. There would be no return. Just silence. Genji whined miserably, and small tears formed at the base of his dark eyes. Like a small twinkle in a bed of obsidian. He looked up at his older brother, who refused to cry. Genji’s face was forgiving. Hanzo’s was carrying eternal regret. 

“Big brother. It’s okay. I’m okay. “ Genji looked taken aback by his own voice. Genji knew he wasn’t going to make it. So why was he lying? What good would a lie do? 

Hanzo swallowed his pride. 

“You are pathetic! I can’t believe your ignorance! Why are you like this, Genji? Why are you so weak? Why do you do these things without thinking! You will never amount to anything, and you will always be nothing but a pain. Why do you do this to me? I hate everything about you. You’re the worst thing that’s ever happened to me!” Hanzo felt pain everywhere, radiating throughout his body like a furnace. 

“But Why do I still love you? You don’t deserve it. So tell me why I’m crying. Tell me why am I so weak? Tell me why I don’t want you to leave. I cared, genji. Even when we were younger, I really did care. I wanted to be there for you. I wanted to show you everything. But I threw it all away when I tried to kill you. “ He dug his nails into Genji’s arm, and broke out in a loud sob. 

“You’re hurting me, brother.” 

Hanzo let go almost instantly, burying his face into genji’s stomach. 

“You’re still hurting me. Please. Stop crying. Can you be happy? For me?” Genji’s voice was hoarse. Hanzo looked up, tears rolling down his cheeks, remaining frozen in a desperate gaze. Genji smiled weakly, despite it triggering searing pain. Hanzo sniffled, restraining himself from crying any further. 

“That’s it brother. Like that. Tell me a story.” Genji whispered, pulling Hanzo closer. There was no longer strength in Hanzo’s body. Just a nervous spirit that begged to collapse. Genji looked at him hopefully, squeezing his palm. Hanzo trembled in response. 

“Remember when we were kids and father took us to the store?” His voice was shaking. Genji was silent. 

“Father told us we could only get one thing. I got the fishcake and you got the chocolate. It was shaped like a dragon. That’s why you chose it. On our way home, it melted. So we tried to make a new one from the melted chocolate. It was truly a work of art.” Hanzo remembered the sloppy little dragon and laughed softly. 

“After all that hard work, I ate it. “ Genji finished happily. Genji’s eyes were glassy. A small tear glided past his face. Hanzo grimaced, pretending as if he didn’t see. “I promise the moment we get out of here I’ll buy you all of them. I promise I’ll take you everywhere. Even to that arcade back at home. “Hanzo whispered, resting his hand on his shoulder. 

“I want you to buy the chocolate dragon first, anija. “ Genji cried. 

“Of course. “ Hanzo said warmly. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanzo held a small chocolate dragon in his palm, looking at it with content. Admiring the small ridges and delicate detail added to the wings. Beautifully carved. At a cost. He smiled, feeling around the spine. He could finally feel the rain. It felt soothing against his skin. Like tiny pebbles being dropped into lake. 

“I brought this for you, brother. If it melts, we can make a new one.” Hanzo placed the dragon on the headstone, hoping that someday he’d find someone to make him happy once more.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a joke about genji dying from the payload but it turned into this.


End file.
